


Path to Paradise

by Whiisper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiisper/pseuds/Whiisper
Summary: Hello and Welcome!This is one of my first real stories (which is still a work in progress), so at times it might be a bit bad, but eventually, as I go on, I hopefully will get better. So for now, just bear with me.Enjoy!





	1. The Awakening of Jade Connors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome!  
> This is one of my first real stories (which is still a work in progress), so at times it might be a bit bad, but eventually, as I go on, I hopefully will get better. So for now, just bear with me.  
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**  
...  
....  
......  
_Where...._  
_Where am I?_  
Jade thought, regaining consciousness. She blinked a few times, attempting to adjust herself to the light. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and groaned. _What is this place?_ she thought.  
She seemed to be in a shallow pool of water, but it didn't feel... Wet. She observed it acted like water, but strangely didn't feel like it. It had no temperature, and no texture or density about it. Jade stood up and started walking forwards. She didn't understand why she did, she just felt like it was necessary. As Jade was walking, she started taking in her surroundings. It was a pink, misty place. Suddenly,  Jade's ears were pierced by a high pitched ringing. Loud, constant ringing that seemed to pound against her eardrums. Ringing that never seemed to stop. In fact, instead of stopping, it got louder. Higher pitched. It got to the point where the noise made her dizzy. So dizzy, everything seemed to fade.   
And that's when she heard it.  
"H-Help!" a voice cried.  
Scenes started to flash before Jade's eyes. A pink pokémon ran with all its might. Its expression was scared, an anxiety of death written all over its face.  
"Someone, please!" it cried in desperation.   
Jade soon found out why; a Hydreigon was chasing it!

The Hydreigon snarled viciously, showing all its sharp, deadly teeth. Its blood red eyes were slits, their fur bristled. Suddenly, the dragon lunged itself at the pokémon, jaws open wide, ready to kill.  
Then everything was black. Jade opened her eyes, only to be on her hands and knees. She sighed, knowing that everything was alright.  
Jade was wrong. She looked in the non-water, which started to waver her shadowed reflection into something different. Her head started to shift, a spike shifting out of the back of her head. Her jawline became thinner, and two oval like tusks grew out of the sides of her face. As the transformation happened, the silhouette's reflection started to become colorized. When the transformation was finished, it was revealed that Jade had turned into an axew! Her spike had two circles on both sides, the same color as her primary. Jade's collar was smaller than usual, and her pupils were black instead of a darker shade of red. She yelped and fell backwards, startled by her new form.  
That's when Jade woke up.

**Ch. 1 - The Awakening of Jade Connors**

_GAAASP!_

Jade's eyes shot open. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she frantically looked around the room.  _Just a dream,_ she thought, calming down.  
"I thought you'd never wake up!" a voice rang.  
Startled by the sudden interaction, Jade yelped, "Wh-Who are you?! Sh-Show yourself!"  
"Hey, no need to freak out!" the voice said, walking into the room. "Here, let me introduce myself. I'm Tepig. Or Elliott. Personally, I prefer Elliott, but if Tepig makes you more comfortable, then so be it."  
Sure enough, he wasn't lying. There before Jade stood a fluffy tepig. They had a tuft of hair/fur on their head, with red dyed ends. The tepig had chest fluff defining the head, and a deep blue scarf on the right shoulder.  
Jade rubbed her face in utter shock as she stared at the talking pig.  
"What's wrong? Skitty got your tongue?"  
Jade shook her head and laughed, "hah! A-A t-t... Hah!"  
Elliott gave a confused look. "What's... What's so funny?" they asked.  
Jade propped herself back up and replied, "y-you're a pokémon. Pokémon don't talk."  
"You're a pokémon too, aren't you? A-Are you sure you're okay?" The tepig asked, looking concerned. "I-I mean, I  _did_ find you pretty beat up, so maybe..."  
Jade sighed, removing her hands from her face. "Yes, of course I'm okay. Plus, I'm-" Jade stopped, finally catching sight of her hands.  
"You're... What?"  
"I'm  _green._ " Jade muttered in disbelief.   
Elliott chuckled and sat down. "Yeah,  _dummy_ , of course you're green. You're an Axew. Axew are green." he said, shaking his head, "are... Are you pulling my leg or somethin'?"  
Jade shook her head, "I..."  
"Whatever. Well, I can't keep you here forever, so, where're you from?"  
Just as she was trying to phrase her response, a loud wailing noise from outside interrupted both of them. Elliott frowned and said, "Hold that thought."  
He walked over to the window beside Jade and peeked out. Elliott then flicked his tail and looked at the axew. "Seems as if a Mismagius is upset out there for some reason."  
_Mismagius?_ Jade thought.  _Well, I guess I am In the pokémon world. I suppose there obviously would be others._  
"... And watching it is entertaining, yes, but getting involved- I mean, helping would be better." Elliott said, smiling. "So what'da say? Will you help me investigate?  
Jade, who was obviously distracted and lost in thought, muttered, "yeah..."  
The tepig smiled with delight. "Come on, then!" he said.  
"Wha-What?" Jade said, finally coming back into reality.  
Elliott rolled his eyes. "How hard did you hit that head of yours, Axew? Do I need to teach you how to walk?" he joked.

Jade didn't appreciate the remark very much, but decided not to say anything and just go with it. At first, she was a bit wobbly standing up, especially with a tail now attached. One wobbly step after another, Jade made her way towards Elliott.  _Maybe I did hit my head pretty hard_, she thought, frowning.  
Elliott couldn't help but laugh at the poor, disgruntled creature. "You are going to have to learn to walk again!!"  
Jade huffed angrily, "I am not!"  
Tepig rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he laughed, "just meet me outside once you learn to walk again. We don't need to attract too much negative attention."  
Jade grumbled irately at his comment.   
Elliott trotted outside smugly, looking back once at Jade before leaving completely.  
Jade stopped trying to walk for a few seconds and took a break.  _I should know how to walk_ , she thought,  _Maybe it's the tail throwing me off. Maybe instead it's supposed to help me with balance a little. Yeah, that's it. Instead of letting it help, I'm fighting against it when I shouldn't be_ , Jade figured.  
Taking a deep breath, she decided to try again, this time not fighting against her tail. Sure enough, when she started walking again, it was much better than before. Sure, she stumbled over her feet at times, but Jade figured it was just her getting used to her new body.  
Now it was time to meet Tepig.

Jade stumbled her way out of the building and to Elliott, who was talking to the local officer, Arcanine.  
"Sorry kid, but Mismagius is really upset right now, and we don't need to upset her more." Officer Arcanine said.  
"But we can help! I swear! We-"  
"No means no. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."  
Elliott growled. "Fine," he said, "could you at least tell me what happened?"  
The officer mumbled something, then lowered down to look Elliott in the eyes. "Listen," he said in a low, gruff voice, "I'm not supposed to tell you, but..."  
"Yes!" Tepig cheered.  
"Hush!" Arcanine hissed. "As I was saying... I'm not supposed to tell you, due to safety and orders, but I think, personally, you can help."  
"Really?" Elliott whispered.  
"You did say you were a team, correct?"  
Elliott paused a second, then confidently said, "Yes. Yes, we are."  
"Well, you see here..." the officer said, looking around to see if anybody was watching, "Mismagius here was getting chased by... Something. Anyways, she and her child, Misdreavus, fled into a Mystery Dungeon to get away from whatever was chasing them. They somehow got separated - probably by an uncivilized 'mon - and got lost. Mismagius made it out somehow, but unfortunately for Misdreavus..."  
"They didn't make it out." Elliott finished.  
"Right." Officer Arcanine nodded. "And the police aren't going to do much. The teams do all the work."   
"And that's why you're trusting us with this?"  
"Exactly."  
Just at this moment, Jade walked up to the duo. The officer straightened up and said, "Ma'am, this is a crime scene, and-"  
"Don't worry, she's with me." Elliott assured.  
The arcanine looked over at Jade. "Is this true?"  
"Yuh- Yes sir."  
The officer nodded and looked back at the tepig. "The dungeon is called Ragged Mountain. It's north of here." he said, motioning towards a pathway. "Follow that path there. It'll lead you to the entrance."  
"Thank you! Elliott said, turning towards the road.  
"I'm counting on you Team...."  
"We haven't decided yet," Elliott replied.  
"Alright, I'm counting on you, Tepig and Axew!"  
They both nodded and headed towards the dungeon.


	2. The First Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a lil disclaimer, this chapter is especially long (probably the length of a normal chapter haha), and is going to take a lot of reading. I didn't intentionally mean to make it this long, but however this is an important chapter, for this is where in the game it's just past this dungeon does your partner tell you something special.

Jade cleared her throat, "So..."  
"So?"  
"What was that back there? What happened?"  
Elliott smirked, "Okay, get this- Mismagius back there was taking a walk with her child Misdreavus, right? Suddenly, they're being chased by... Something. The police don't know what yet. So Mismagius flees with Misdreavus into a dungeon called Ragged Mountain to try and get away from the thing. Somehow, they get separated, and only Mismagius makes it out."  
Jade furrowed her brows.  _How peculiar,_ she thought,  _that Mismagius and Misdreavus got chased by something, something like..._  
"Is that your thinking face?" Elliott asked, now walking backwards.  
"Wha?" Jade said, losing her train of thought.    
"I said, is that your thinking face, Axew? You seem to make that every time you think."  
"How do you know I'm thinking?"  
Elliott laughed, "it's pretty obvious."  
"Whatever."  
For a second, it was nice and quiet. Jade could hear the bird pokémon sing their happy tunes, and the forest 'mons scurrying around the trees, playing a game of chase.  
"Hey, you know, I never really asked you if you had a nickname." Elliott said, turning around to walk normally. "So, do you? Or do you just call yourself Axew?"  
"I'm Jade," she said, "Jade Connors. You can just call me Jade."  
"Well, Jade," Elliott said, smiling, "it's nice to finally meet you."  
"You too, Elliott." Jade smiled back.

They had eventually reached a huge, cliff-like mountain with many cave entrances.  
"We're here!" Elliott cheered.  
"Whoa." Jade muttered, studying the mountain.  
"'Whoa' is right!" Elliott said, "but just wait 'till you see the inside!" He then ran towards the first entrance, expecting Jade to follow. "C'mon!" he called.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Jade called back, proceeding to follow.

 

                                                                                            **Ragged Mountain  
****B1**

Jade entered only to see huge, rocky walls surrounding her. The floor was made of dirt and gravel, and the ceiling of stalactites.  
Elliott sighed as he stepped in the cavelike area. "Dungeons are sure weird, huh?"  
"How come?"  
Elliott gave sort of an 'are you serious?' look, but quickly shook it off. "Well, you see, if you have items or money, and you get defeated in one, you lose it all. As for you, you get kicked out."  
Jade gave a strange look. "That's weird."  
"Yeah," Elliott agreed, "and I think that's what happened to you. Ya got hit on the head or something and knocked out."  
_That would make sense,_ Jade thought,  _but I know that's not what really happened._  
Jade nodded slightly as she thought about it.  
"Also, quick lil' thing I should mention; if there are two or more 'mons in a dungeon, and one of 'em faints, they both get kicked out, regardless of the other's health." he said, furrowing his brows. "It's very annoying."  
"Alright," Jade muttered, taking in the information that had just been presented to her.  
Elliott flicked his tail impatiently. "... So? What are you waiting for?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Jade, turning around to look at her friend.  
"You're gonna lead, aren't you?"  
"What? N-No!" Jade yelped nervously.  
"C'mon!! It'll be fun! Plus, we need to hurry up before Misdreavus gets dungeon sickness."  
Jade gave a confused look. "Dungeon sickness?"  
"I'll explain it as we go." Elliott grumbled, straightening out his scarf.  
Jade then started through the only open path in the room.

She led Elliott through the first corridor of the dungeon.   
"So dungeon sickness," he said, clearing his throat, "isn't really a disease. It's actually something mental. It's like when a pokémon stays in a dungeon too long, they start to lose their minds. All they really want to do is attack. They don't even try to reason with you. Like, they go back to some sort of primitive state or somethin'. Really weird."  
"Is it curable?" Jade asked, turning around to look at him with wide eyes.  
"Elliott shook his head. "Not that I know of. Then again, I'm not the dungeon sickness expert, so..."  
Jade sighed nervously and turned back around. They had eventually reached the next room, where there lay a sleeping Gothita.  
Elliott pulled Jade's arm back. "Hey," he whispered, "be careful, that right there is a 'mon who got dungeon sickness."  
"Is there any way we can avoid waking it?"  
"Why don't you want to fight it?" Elliott asked.  
"After your vivid description of dungeon sickness, who would want to?!" Jade hissed. "That stuff's scary!"  
Elliott couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh my Arceus, it's-it's not that bad. Especially in easy dungeons like this."  
Jade growled, giving Elliott a look. "Is there any way we can avoid waking it up?" she repeated.  
"Okay, okay! Just... Just stay one foot away from it."  
Jade backed up against the room's walls, slowly inching around the sleeping pokémon. After making it safely around the enemy and to the next corridor, Jade sighed and thought about what had been explained to her. What if they didn't make it to Misdreavus in time? Would it happen to them? She could only wonder.

                                                                                                  **Outside**

After exploring the majority of the floor, they made their way towards the stairs and to the outside. Jade and Elliott found themselves outside on the second floor of the mountain. On their left was a dead tree, looking as if it could be pushed over. On the other side of the dead tree was a giant gap leading to the left side of the mountain. Elliott walked out of the cave and smiled, inhaling the fresh air of the outside.  
"Ahhh," he sighed, "isn't it nice to be out of there?"  
"We're not done yet," Jade said, turning towards the dead tree.  _Misdreavus must be over there,_ she thought,  _since we couldn't find them anywhere else in the first floor._  
"Misdreavus must be on the other side of that chasm," Jade thought out loud, "but how to get across?"  
"Well, dummy," Elliott said, walking up to the tree, "that's easy. You knock over that tree and walk across it."  
"I wasn't-" Jade started, but stopped, knowing he probably wouldn't listen anyways.   
"It looks like it can be knocked over with a physical move." He stated. "You should try. I know axew are very high in physical attack." Elliot said, turning around to look at Jade.  
"M-Me?"  
"Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to? The wind?"  
Jade inhaled nervously and looked down at her feet. "I don't know if I'd be much help, though."   
"Well, we can either use your strength to knock down the tree and get across, or we potentially burn down the only way to Misdreavus." Elliott said, sounding a bit serious.

Jade furrowed her brows and sighed. She looked back up at the tree and her pig friend, who seemed to be waiting for her to make a decision.  
"Fine. I'll try." she said, walking over towards the tree.  
Elliott backed up a bit to give Jade space. He flicked his tail impatiently and excitedly, anxious to see the tree fall. Jade straightened up and took a deep breath.   
_What moves do I even have?_ she thought, studying the tree.  _I guess some of the obvious ones would be that I could scratch, and maybe use some intimidating move of the sort.  
_"What are you waiting for?" Elliott complained.  
"It takes a minute!" Jade hissed, turning around to look at him.  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  _It's worth a try,_ Jade thought. Backing up a bit, Jade steadied herself. She readied her claws, stretching her fingers out. Jade flicked her tail and spread her legs slightly, gripping the ground. She then charged towards the tree and yelled, slashing it with all her might. The tree creaked a bit, starting to lean slightly backwards. It started out slow, but inch by inch, it fell a little faster than before. Finally toppling over completely, it reached over to the other side of the mountain, providing a safe passage to the next floor.  
"Aw yeah!!" Elliott cried, springing up from his seat and prancing around. "That was  _AWESOME!_ "  
Jade looked a bit shocked. It was  _she_ who knocked over a huge tree like that. Yes, it was dead and could easily be knocked over, but it was still a big tree.  
"C'mon!" Elliott cried, zooming past Jade to the other side.  
"W-Wait!" She called, taken aback by the situation. She sighed, knowing she would have to chase after him.  
  
                                                                                        **Ragged Mountain**  
                                                                                                      **B2**  
  
Jade entered the dungeon, where there await an impatient Elliott.  
"Took you long enough." he said, flicking his tail in slight annoyance.  
Jade frowned, but decided that it wasn't too important and let it go.  
"Well, c'mon," Elliott said, getting up, "we don't have all day to find Misdreavus."  
Jade nodded solemnly. She then led Elliott through the floor's first hallway. Just as she was about to reach the other room, a minccino entered the hallway and walked right in from of them.  
"There's no escaping this fight!" Elliott whispered.  
"No crap," Jade whispered back.  
Completely ignoring her comment, he said, "It's your move, too. They wasted their turn coming towards us."  
"Alright..." Jade said nervously.  
Taking a deep breath, Jade used scratch. The Minccino squeaked in pain, although after that, it seemed to sort of shake it off. The little chinchilla-like pokémon hopped around and wiggled its tail at Jade, using Tail Whip. Jade used scratch again, knocking out the minccino.   
"Nice." Elliott commented.  
Jade didn't particularly like doing this. She knew after a while she'd probably get used to it, but as of now, it felt... Cruel. She felt as if she kicked a dog out of spite.   
"Let's... Let's just keep going, alright...?" Jade said, walking into the next room.

By the time they got to the hallway leading to about the third or fourth room, they heard some sort of wailing. It was chilling, and every time a new round of crying would start, the hairs on their necks would stand up.  
"It's Misdreavus!" Elliott cried.  
Jade gasped and ran down the last remaining part of the corridor. "I hope we're not too late!" she said, determination shining in her eyes.  
They had reached the room, and sure enough, there was Misdreavus. They were on the ground curled up, bawling and wailing. For some reason, Jade felt as if she needed to comfort Misdreavus by herself. It was this instinct in her that was telling her to go tell them it was alright. Motioning at Elliott to stay behind for one second, she gently approached the upset Misdreavus.  
"Misdreavus?" she said kindly, bending down to their level, "We're here to rescue you."  
Misdreavus stopped crying so intensely to look up at Jade. They were teary-eyed and upset. "I wan- I wan my momma!" Misdreavus snuffled.  
"We're going to bring you to her, alright? You just gotta trust us." she reassured, holding a hand out instinctively.   
Misdreavus nodded eagerly. They got up, trying to muster a smile.  
Jade smiled back. "Come on," she said, getting up as well, "let's go."  
Jade, Elliott and Misdreavus made their way to the outside of the dungeon, which led them to the outside. The trio then followed the path leading back to town, where there await them Officer Arcanine and Mismagius. As soon as the poor child caught sight of their mother, they immediately ran to her.  
"Momma!" they cried, burying their head in Mismagius's chest.  
"Oh, my baby!" Mismagius said, wrapping her ribbon like arms around Misdreavus.  
Jade smiled at the warm sight. It was nice seeing a family back together. It was nice to see them smile, to be happy. Officer Arcanine looked at Jade and Elliott. He nodded in a 'thank you' sort of way. The duo nodded back. Elliott was happy that he had done something good. You could see it written all over his face. Mismagius looked up at the Tepig and Axew as well. "Thank you," She mouthed, "thank you."  
Suddenly, Elliott's happy, feel-good expression turned into one of anxious realization. "Crap!" he hissed, turning around to run back to Ragged Mountain.  
"Elliott, w-wait!"Jade cried, a bit frazzled by the takeoff.  _"Wait!!"  
_ Elliott didn't hear her. He just kept running towards the orange, setting sun.


End file.
